Bionicle Origins: Dawn of Metamorphosis
by The Local Outcast
Summary: A young girl finds herself in Metru Nui where she is befriended by its citizens. However, trouble has seemed to follow close behind. The Brotherhood of Makuta are ruthlessly hunting the girl down... but for what reason?
1. Something in the Fog

**Bionicle Origins**

**Dawn of Metamorphosis**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Sara!" called Sara's mother from downstairs

"Yeah? What's up?" replied Sara

"Could you do me a favor and run down to Blockbuster?" asked Sara's mother "There are a couple of movies that need to be sent back."

"Sure, no problem?" said Sara heading downstairs to put on her brand new brown and white Vans sneakers

After, putting on her shoes, Sara walked out the white, plain door holding the two movie rentals that her mom rented from Blockbuster. She jumped over the two steps that led up to the front porch and onto the beige-colored, concrete sidewalk and walked down the road. Blockbuster wasn't too far from Sara's current location. In fact, it was actually a couple blocks away.

As Sara was about to cross the street, she was stopped by the loud, boisterous noise of a blue minivan honking its horn. She quickly apologized (even though the driver couldn't hear) and stepped back letting the minivan drive away. When the next car stopped for her, she quickly jogged across the street trying not to make a traffic jam and have everyone become impatient.

After finally arriving at the large Blockbuster building, Sara slipped both of the DVD movie rentals into the drop off box one at a time. When she dropped them, she heard a large thump coming from the other side indicating that they got through. She then turned around and started to head back to her house.

When Sara entered the neighborhood she lived in, a strange feeling came about her. She took notice of the unbearably thick, white-ish grey fog that rolled in which increased the curious feeling in Sara's chest. Where Sara lived, the fog never came in the afternoon; usually by the time it was noon, the fog would've already dispersed. But this fog… it was like being in a cemetery on a cloudy morning. For Sara, this wasn't natural.

But Sara simply shrugged it off and continued her way. She was walking until suddenly, she heard a crack. She stopped and looked around but she couldn't see anyone or anything in the fog. She nervously made her way again. Then, she heard the quiet but soft sound of shuffling footsteps behind her. Sara stopped and quickly turned around only to find nothing but a never ending sea of fog.

Sara then turned around and started walking again but this time a little faster. She heard the footsteps closely behind her… like it was intentionally following her. Sara knew she was being stalked. Before she knew it, Sara was running as fast as she could through the suburban streets. Now she knew how the people being chased in those mystery movies felt. She felt the wind brushing against the top of her long, milk chocolate-colored hair.

Feeling that she had lost the person who was stalking her, Sara slowed her pace to a stop. She turned around panting from the sharp pain in her lungs and looked around to see if anyone was there. Sara sighed with relief when she found out that there wasn't. She gave out a weak smile.

_I'm probably just imagining things; _thought Sara _I've gotta stop watching those scary movies every Friday with my friends._

Sara then turned to face the road in front of her. But when she did, she realized she was not alone; and it wasn't human. There was a twelve foot tall creature with crimson red armor and limbs and small yellow eyes. It was carrying around a long, metallic silver staff with two red batons at each end. Sara gasped and was about to scream but in a split second, she felt a hand completely cover her mouth. Sara began to squirm violently struggling to break free of her captors' grasp. But what made her squirm even more violently was that there were more of them and they could talk.

"Dammit! She'sss going cause a ssscene!" said one creature

"Hold her ssstill so I can drain her energy." said another creature

"I can't! She'sss kicking the freaking crap out of me!" said a third creature

"Ssstop whining and get her to sssit ssstill!"

"You think thisss isss easssy? I'd like to sssee you try!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" said a fourth creature "Hurry up and drain her already!"

"Alright, alright!"

Sara was then completely covered in a royal purple aura. A wave of exhaustion came over her. She suddenly didn't have the strength to even move. Her body gave up struggling and went limp like a dead fish. She heard the strange beings mutter something but she couldn't hear exactly what it was. It sounded like more bickering but she wasn't sure. In a matter of seconds, her entire world went from grey to black.


	2. Imprisionment

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Is this the human?"

"It looks kinda small don'cha think?"

"It's also pretty young too."

Trying to determine the voices of the people around her, Sara struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry at first but it seemed to clear up eventually. She was in shock to see that she was no longer in her neighborhood… she didn't even know that she was even in her world. Her hands were heinously bound tight together by a rope made of rough material. She was surrounded by bio-mechanical beings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. Sara glanced around wildly at the people around her as they continued to chit chat.

One of the figures stepped up to the front of the crowd. Judging by its characteristics it was a female. She had black and silvery-white armor along with blue eyes, long (and dangerously sharp) fingernails and a long blue headdress-like object attached to the back of her head. She picked up Sara by the back of her khaki brown jacket (decorated with teal, light blue, brown and light green polk-a-dots) and examined her.

"Is that all?" she asked the creatures who kidnapped Sara

"Thisss wasss the only one that wasssn't actually sssurrounded by her own kind," replied the red creature "Ssso yess; that'sss all."

The woman quickly examined Sara head to toe and then toe to head. Sara felt nervous and confused at what the current situation was. Many questions flooded her head. Who were these people? Why was she here? What did they want from her? Sara had a bad feeling that she would soon find out. And the answers were not going to be pretty.

"Hmm… you'll do," said the woman who then turned to her allies "Take the human down to the dungeon. Then, we will prepare for the ceremony at nightfall."

"We're one step ahead of you, Roodaka." said one of the allies who tightly gripped Sara by her bonds

The soldier, along with three others, took (more like shoved from Sara's point of view) Sara from the grey, cold world that she found herself at to inside a massive, dark-stoned fortress that seemed to be a lot bigger and longer than ten football fields put together. On the inside was also pretty dark except for some torches that gave off little light. After entering a hard (and of course, darkly colored) door and then going down a series of long, narrow staircases that seemed like it would go on forever, the soldiers got down to a large, dimly-lit room with thousands of rows of cages built only to hold prisoners. One of the soldiers opened up one of the empty cages, cut off Sara's bonds and kicked her in causing her to do a somersault into the wall. The soldiers simply slammed the door shut, locked it, laughed and walked away.

"What a bunch of asses," muttered Sara who was rubbing her head in pain "They're worse than those crazy eighth grade boys at school."

Sara just sat up against the wall and glanced at her surroundings. The prison she was in was completely empty except for herself. And there weren't any keys hanging on the walls outside the cage. Hell, she didn't even have a long pole. So all she could do was sit there and wait for a sign. Sara simply sighed and stared at the door.

"So," she said "What now?"

* * *

"Everything is running smoothly, Roodaka." said a tall dark armored figure

"Excellent," said Roodaka "And the girl?"

"Silent as death itself."

"Good. Things are going a lot easier than I had imagined them to be; Too easy."

"Apparently so,"

Then the armored man changed the subject.

"What of the traitor who belonged to the 'third player'?"

"Oh, him? I took care of him a while ago since he refused to tell me who he was working for."

"Do you think he may have told his faction the location of our base?"

"Why do you concern yourself with such questions?" asked Roodaka "The only ones who know about this place are the Brotherhood and the Brotherhood only. So don't be so apprehensive."

BOOM! An explosion slammed against the side of the wall. Roodaka and the assassin looked over the edge of the balcony only to find a huge armada of ships heading towards the base. Roodaka slammed her fist down on the balcony ledge with fury. This definitely wasn't the best time to fight at the moment.

"Dark Hunters?" asked the assassin

"Highly doubtful," muttered Roodaka "Ready the troops!"


	3. Escape

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The thunderous sound of canons, swords clanging and cries of the warriors in the battlefield echoed throughout the entire island. It was already fifteen minutes into the battle and things were already getting gruesome. It seemed hard to tell which side was winning since there were many casualties from both sides: the Brotherhood of Makuta and a mysterious order whose members are incognito with long flowing cloaks; possibly used to determine who was on what side or to keep their identities hidden. Possibly both.

Two of these cloaked figures took cover behind a large rock to prevent getting blasted into oblivions by exploding arrows and disks. Both were panting at the sheer thrill that they were almost hit. They both waited for the right moment to run out and strike; until then, they had decided to form a battle strategy while they were waiting.

"So, any ideas on how we get out of this mess?" asked the first cloaked figure

The second cloaked figure peeked from behind the rock and observed his findings. The only possible way so far was to just use sheer force to break through the gate since every other entrance was either blocked off or impossible to get through. The cloaked figure decided to attack the right side of the massive brigade that was blocking the entrance into the fortress since there seemed to be fewer men guarding it making it seem like a weak spot. Well, now that was planned out, how to get pass the archers…

"Well, our first option is to just run straight pass the archers and pray we don't get obliterated," started the second figure "Our second option would be to wait until they have run out of arrows and disks… I say we take option two."

"Well screw that!" barked the first figure impatiently "That takes too long! Let's just run through."

"Are you mad?" asked the second figure "There's no chance of getting through there alive! We need to find a better alternative. Maybe if we could…"

He was cut off when he realized that his partner had already taken off. The figure peeked from behind the rock again and sighed when he noticed that his foolhardy daredevil of a partner was of course taking his chances and running straight pass the archers. The figure slapped his forehead and shook his head. Why is it that his partner always took the risks that involved a fifteen percent chance of living?

But surprisingly enough he wasn't getting hit. In fact, the archers' aim seemed terrible compared to the evasive action the first cloaked figure was taking. In a matter of minutes, he took down the archers one by one using his oversized, double gladius swords. After he finished them off, he took one sword and stabbed in the ground and hung the other on his shoulder. The second figure could tell from his glance that he was grinning with arrogance.

"So, Alohalani," said the first figure "What was it you said about there being 'no chance', eh?"

"Do you ever cease to irritate me, Kale?" asked Alohalani jokingly while pulling out his massive scythe

"Nope. Never do." said Kale as Alohalani came over to him

Both of them raced across the field towards the main gate where a large platoon of cloaked figures was attacking the guardians where the gate itself was already damaged badly. All they needed was one perfectly huge blow and the gate would break open. But unfortunately, it wasn't so simple. For the BoM had unleashed their most deadliest creation yet; a massive, ivory-ish beige colored creature with an extremely muscular physique (in fact, if you look closely, it very much resembles a two point two meter tall clone of the Terminator with a Kanohi mask in battle armor and on steroids… lots and lots… of steroids).

"Aw crap!" said Kale "They brought out the Raver!"

The Raver (as most call it) bellowed out a fierce battle cry that was loud enough to possibly shatter a window. Several cloaked allies backed away several feet just to be cautious; for they knew how much brute strength a single Raver could deliver with one blow. However, several soldiers that were foolish enough ran straight towards the abomination.

The Raver picked up two of these soldiers by the heads and violently smashed them together creating a loud cracking noise. It then swung its fist at several other cloaked soldiers knocking them back several meters back. Then it turned around and slammed its other fist on top of another cloaked soldier knocking him unconscious and creating a small indent in the earth.

"This isn't good…" murmured Alohalani "There's no way we'll break in at this rate. Unless…"

He then turned to Kale who was busy trying to dodge the Raver's swift movements.

"Kale! Keep it busy!" said Alohalani as he ran towards the gate

"No need to worry!" said Kale still dodging the Raver's blows "I already have that covered!"

After Alohalani reached the gate he shot a blast of energy from his scythe towards the Raver which made a direct hit on its shoulder. It growled and gave Alohalani a menacing scowl.

"Hey ugly!" called Alohalani "Come and get me!"

The Raver then started kicking back its right leg and within a split second, it charged at Alohalani at full speed (which in retrospect is about as fast as a cheetah; maybe faster). Alohalani calmly stood his ground as he waited for the charging Raver to get at least a foot away from him. Several beads of sweat fell from his mask as it came closer and closer. Finally, at the last second Alohalani jumped out of the Raver's path having it run straight through the gate's weak spot causing most of the lower part of the gate to break open.

The cloaked figures then raced inside the building followed by the BoM members. Kale ran up to Alohalani to make sure he was alright only to find him sweating immensely. Kale quickly helped him up and both went inside the fortress and raced down an intimately never-ending hallway with sounds of grunts, clanging swords and explosions echoing the hallway.

"You alright?" asked Kale

"You know, for a minute there," chuckled Alohalani "I thought I was really going to die."

* * *

"Were those… canons?" asked Sara

Sara thought at first those thundering noises were just thunder. She stood and reached up to the ledge of a small window that was on the very top of the wall. It took Sara several tries to climb up to the window and try to look out but her feet seemed to keep slipping off the wall every time she tried it. She peered closely out the window only to find flashes of yellow, green, purple and blood red eruptions exploding all over the place. She then quickly hopped down and sat back down on the floor thinking of possible ways to get out of here (wherever here was) seeing this was the perfect distraction for her captors.

BOOM! A door somewhere near the brig had burst open. Sara gasped with shock and heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the brig. BOOOM! The door to the brig was knocked down and with it one of the guards. Two cloaked figures entered the room with one carrying a scythe and another one carrying a pair of huge swords. They both explored the dimly lit dungeon in search of something very valuable to them. But they didn't find it.

"Well, it it's not here," said one figure "I told you we should have gone left."

However, the second figure wasn't paying attention to his partner but instead turned his attention to Sara and gasped he approached her prison quickly. It was hard to see who was behind the cloak but judging by his silence, he was in complete shock. Sara merely stared back at the figure blankly.

"Kale," said Alohalani motioning his partner to his side "Look…"

Kale rushed over to Sara's cage and stared with disbelief at her. He glanced at Alohalani then back at Sara. He took a couple steps from the cage as a chilling silence washed over the scene. Sara slowly stood up but still kept her deep brown eyes on the two with curiosity.

"I cannot believe this," said Alohalani "An actual human… in a place like this."

"They have gone way past the line," added Kale as Alohalani started trying to find the keys "You think they could've used one of their own to experiment on but nooooo, they had to cross into another dimension and kidnap a human."

"I highly doubt that they would experiment on a human," said Alohalani who finally found the keys on the unconscious guard's waist "I am sure they have bigger plans for the human than just experiments."

"You mean…" started Kale who paused for a moment and then looked at Alohalani with disbelief "You're joking right? You think that they'd use her for _that_?"

"I mean that's exactly why they would want a human in the first place." said Alohalani grimly

"Uhhh, I hate to interrupt your interesting conversation but," said Sara "You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"It's a long story," said Alohalani unlocking the cage "But we'll try to explain it as best as we can."

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight," said Sara "You guys are attacking this fortress because the guys who kidnapped me have some sort of a valuable mask that can go through dimensions and stuff like that and you guys believe it's in the wrong hands so you're going to make sure they won't do anything stupid with it right?"

"Well technically," said Kale "They've already done something stupid with it. But the only ones who know that so far are us three."

All three members of the current party were racing down the halls of the fortress while trying to prevent from being seen because if they get seen, the BoM will know that Sara had escaped which is another problem that the two cloaked figures do not have the patience for at the current moment. Unfortunately, they just got seen when they were about to turn the corner and right in front of them were a couple of BoM members.

"They got the kid!" said one member "Get 'em!"

The BoM members chased the trio up, down and around the fortress relentlessly. Within fifteen minutes there was already a giant angry mob chasing after them. The two cloaked members did all they could to drive them off but it wasn't enough. Luckily, though they managed to give them the slip by splitting up and taking separate hallways.

* * *

After what felt like forty five minutes of fighting and running at the same time, the trio coincidentally hid in the same room which just so happened to be the armory. The armory was almost completely pitch black except of the light that was shining through the door so it's a bit hard to describe the room. As Kale searched around the armory to give Sara a weapon, Alohalani and Sara began a very quick conversation.

"Are you alright?" asked Alohalani

"Yeah, I think so," said Sara "Except this one guy tried to shoot my ankle and-"

"Let me see." said Alohalani

Sara pulled her pant leg up slightly revealing a large red gash above her ankle that was still bleeding a little bit. The wound's exposure to the atmosphere gave a slight stinging pain in Sara's leg. Sara squeezed her hand tightly in reaction to the pain. She was still surprised that she could still walk.

"Hold still." said Alohalani putting his hand over the wound

Suddenly, Sara's wound began to glow a luminous white light. She felt the stinging pain from the wound quickly fade away. The light faded away revealing that the wound was gone. Sara didn't know whether to be freaking out or be amazed. This was just way too weird to be a dream; but this was definitely no dream.

"Th- thanks." said Sara still dumbstruck

"Anytime." replied Alohalani

"Ah! Here we go!" said Kale pulling out a weapon on top of one of the shelves and handing it to Sara "Try these out."

Sara was handed a pair of silver tonfa blades (or elbow blades as most people call them) with black and copper symbols decorated on the blade. On the side of the tonfa was a black handle along with an extra curvy blade on it. Sara lifted her arms up and down to see if the blades were heavy or not; as a matter of fact they weren't. They were quite light actually and they were the exact length of her elbows.

"They're… light." said Sara

"Good, they're supposed to be like that," said Kale who then dragged Alohalani and Sara out of the armory and out into the hallway "Now I think we need to get you out of here pronto."

"We cannot send you back to world," said Alohalani speaking to Sara "For we do not have that kind of power in our possession."

"Yet." interrupted Kale

"Kale, shut up," said Alohalani who then turned to Sara "We can't get you home. Until then, you're stuck in our world. But we can get you to safety. Kale we need a portal, now."

"Destination?" asked Kale

"Anywhere as long as it's not something like this godforsaken place."

"Got it. Ah! I know just the place!"

Suddenly, Kale snapped his fingers and a large swirling gold-ish white vortex appeared in front of them. Sara took a couple steps backward with amazement. Suddenly, there was the sound of an angry mob coming closer and closer. The BoM had found them by following the portal's glow. The two cloaked men pulled out their weapons ready to defend themselves.

"Go!" said Alohalani shoving Sara head first into the portal

* * *

After Sara fell in, the portal immediately disappeared. Sara's world again had fallen completely into darkness. There was nothing around her except complete darkness wrapped around her like a blanket. Suddenly, a bright light came and completely diminished every bit of darkness that was around her. She then saw a pair of deep orange eyes above her.

"Who… are you?" asked Sara

"Your story… has finally begun." voice a deep but soothing voice

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and Sara fell into unconciousness.

* * *

(I highly apologize on the delay. Too many things going on in my life but I'll try to be more frequent.) 


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sara felt the heat and light of the sun beating against her eyelids. The rays were so bright that it made her open her eyes slowly. She realized that someone was holding her by the hood of her jade green short-sleeved jacket. She found herself staring into a pair of bright yellow eyes. Sara cried out with surprise as did the yellow-eyed individual. Sara then fell flat on her bottom on the lush green grass. She looked up and saw that the yellow-eyed individual was a seven foot tall being with silver armor and was wearing an emerald green mask. 

"Where am I? Who are you? And where's that one dude with the big orange eyes?!" asked Sara in a very frenzied manner

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there stranger," said the armored being "For a small-fry you sure talk ever-quick. Let me introduce myself. I-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge animal came out of nowhere and roared at Sara as if she was an enemy. Sara screamed thinking that this creature was going to maul her. The armored figure laughed patting the animal on the head. The animal closely resembled a bio-mechanical light orange bear. In fact, it _was_ a light orange bio-mechanical bear.

"Aw, don't fright-worry," said the armored figure "Ash bear won't hurt-harm you. She's just protecting her home-realm."

But then he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"But," laughed the armored figure "The look-expression on your face! It was priceless!"

Sara smiled sheepishly and her face started to turn pink-ish red. She had to admit that her reaction was a little humorous but she was still pretty embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her head meekly as if to say "Uh, sure… it was nothing; no problem." The armored figure then stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"So, what's your name?" he asked "I can't just call you 'stranger' forever you know."

"It's Sara," she replied "And you are…"

"Toa Lewa Nuva; mystery-king of know-nothingness… that's me!" said the armored figure

"Uh, so… which part's your name?" asked Sara

"Lewa. 'Toa' and 'Nuva' are just my job-title." said Lewa

"I see," said Sara "So, since I'm a student, would I address myself as 'Student-Sara'."

"Uh, no." said Lewa "You'd just be Sara. I know it's ever-baffling."

He then changed the conversation.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you? Because you're definitely not a Matoran… or a Turaga… or a Toa-hero… hmmm… what _are_ you?"

"I'm a human." said Sara

"A human huh?" said Lewa "Now where have I heard that word before? Ah, yes! Turaga Matau used to tell story-legends about them! Heard they were a race of organic being-spirits who have lived in our home-world since the time before time. Until, that is, they all quick-spread."

"Quick-spread?" asked Sara "You mean like… gone?"

"Exactly. Gone-vanished without a trace," said Lewa "Word is deep-wood, that they all became extinct."

"Extinct?" said Sara "My people? But… where I live there's over millions of humans."

"Strange-odd indeed," said Lewa "But we'll deep-think about that later. Right now I've got to quick-spread the word that I just found a human! No, I've got to quick-show them!"

* * *

Alohalani couldn't see anything at all. Either he was in a very, very dark room or the BoM members have put something over his head. One moment ago he was fighting and the next moment he finds himself as a prisoner of war along with about seven or eight of his fellow agents. He felt a violent shove against his body thrusting him face first into the ground. He also heard signs of people softly (yet violently) landing on the ground beside him. Those were most likely his allies. 

Alohalani was then pulled up aggressively to his knees and felt a smooth yet thick surface move over his face. As he thought it was indeed a bag. The bag revealed that he, along with his other allies, were bounded tightly by rough bunches of rope. The rest of his allies were also on their knees without any bags over their faces. They looked around their surroundings only to find that all of the BoM members were around them muttering bitterly at them. That could only mean one thing: things were about to get very ugly.

A familiar face had then stepped to the front of the crowd and approached the eight cloaked warriors. All of the warriors' cloaks were then pulled back revealing their true identities. Alohalani, who wore a gold colored mask, smirked when he saw who it was who was about to interrogate them.

"If it isn't Roodaka," he said "I should've known they would make you leader after_ he_ di-"

SMACK!! Roodaka had punched straight across the face. Alohalani had a small line of blood dripping from his mouth and a huge lavender bruise forming on his left cheek. Alohalani gave Roodaka a menacing glance even though his efforts of intimidating her were obviously in vain.

"Where is she?" she demanded

"Who?" asked Alohalani

"You know of whom I speak. The human girl who we've been keeping prisoner. Several guards claim that two of you were saw escaping with her. Now where is she?"

"Alohalani, what's going on?" asked a female ally of Alohalani

"I'll explain later." he whispered

"Answer the question, dammit!" shouted one BoM member who hit Alohalani on the back of his head with a club

Alohalani spat out some blood from his mouth and glared at Roodaka again. Before he could make some smart-aleck remark (which of course would result in another blow to the head. Perhaps worse) Kale, who was wearing a vermillion red Nuva version of the Kanohi Kualsi (Mask of Quick-Travel), spoke up in Alohalani's defense.

"How the hell would we know where she is?" said Kale hotly "Maybe one of your guards let her get away!"

BAM! One of the BoM members had brutally kicked Kale in the diaphragm causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Kale gave out a slight moan of agony and started to pant heavily. A female ally of his called his name in concern. Kale tried to tell them he was alright but he couldn't say the word since he couldn't breathe.

"Oh… yeah… sure…" panted Kale "Hit… him… on… the head… and… knock the… wind… out of… me…"

"I don't have time for this," muttered Roodaka "Take them to the dungeon. Have them be tortured later while you're at it."

The guards dragged away the Alohalani and his companions to the dungeon followed by most of the BoM members. However, Roodaka, her personal assistant and several Rahkshi stayed behind to discuss a plan. Roodaka pulled out a large, golden, Kanohi Olmak (Mask of Dimensional Gates) with several distinctive features that made it look more powerful and unique than the other Kanohi Olmak's out there.

"One massacre," she said "Over a simple mask? How foolish."

She then turned to her assistant (the assassin from chapter 2) who just so happened to know how to "get answers without even forcing them out" if you know what I mean.

"What did you find out?"

"According to their thoughts, the two fools who made the outbursts teleported her to Metru-Nui."

"Hmph. Somehow I am not surprised."

She then turned to the Rahkshi.

"I believe this calls for a blast from the past," she said handing over the mask to Turahk (red Rahkshi) "Find the girl and bring her back. If you find any Toa, eliminate them."

"It's the leassst we can do for you reviving us and giving us the ability to speak." replied Turahk impishly

Turahk then put on the mask and he mask opened up a static blue and white portal. All of the Rahkshi walked through it determined to get revenge on the very Toa who made them a laughing stock: the Toa Nuva.

* * *

"So that's how you got here," said Lewa "A mask that can quick-travel huh?"

"Mask?" asked Sara "I didn't see any masks. They were wearing these cloaks so I couldn't see their faces."

Lewa carefully explained how some people have certain mask with their own power. At first, Sara didn't quite understand what he was talking about but it eventually made a little more sense once she thought about it. Sara could not believe how different her world was from this one… wherever this world was.

Lewa immediately stopped and glance around his surroundings. Judging by the wind currents, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Sara looked behind her shoulder and stopped as well curious to know why Lewa had stop in the first place. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence as a powerful wind quickly blew by.

"What is it?" asked Sara

"Something's bad-wrong…" said Lewa "I can feel-sense it in the air patterns."

Apparently, he was right; unfortunately, it was right when the two realized that something was wrong that the trouble had already started for them. For little did they know that someone was watching from the shadows. A small twig had cracked behind them. They both turned around to see who or what was there only to find that nothing was there.

There was shaking in the branches of the trees. Both of them had stood their ground and waited for any sign of movement. But when all seemed calm, Lewa heard some more movement in the trees. The noise then changed from movement to the sound of a weapon charging up with energy.

"Low-duck!" said Lewa who grabbed Sara and threw both Sara and himself onto the ground to get out of the way of the attack

BOOM! The energy of the attack made a hostile impact on the ground leaving a small crater and ashes in its wake. The one who had initiated the attack had leapt out from his hiding place to see if his attack was accurate enough; fortunately for our heroes, it wasn't.

"Shit! I misssed!" snapped the shooter

Lewa and Sara immediately got up and faced their attacker. It was none other than Panrahk (brown Rahkshi) himself; the Rahkshi who had control over fragmentation. Lewa was surprised that he was still alive. Last time Lewa had seen Panrahk and the rest of the Rahkshi was four years ago back on the island of Mata Nui. The question of how he escaped was ringing in his mind.

"_You_ are still alive?!" asked Lewa "And since when could you think-talk?!"

"That'sss right," said Panrahk who didn't bother answering the second question "But your brother, Takanuva, isss none of my concccern now. Thisss time it'sss your little friend over there that I'm looking for."

Panrahk then turned his attention to Sara.

"Now then, come with me little girl," he said "I'm sure your parentsss are worried sssick about you."

Sara shot a cold glare and took a step back which of course means no. Panrahk smirked at this and pulled out his staff as Lewa pulled out his dual katana. After a moment of deleterious silence, Panrahk shot out three energy blasts one at a time. Lewa swung his right katana causing a strong gust of wind to appear and pushing the first blast off target. He did the same with the second blast but instead of using his right katana he used his left. Just as the last one was about to hit him, he swung both of his katana and a huge gust of wind knocked the last blast back at Panrahk which knocked him down on his back. But since this was a sample of Panrahk own "element", the attack didn't leave a single scratch.

Panrahk quickly sprang back up and both warriors lunged at each other. Just as Panrahk tried to stab his staff into him, Lewa jumped on the staff and did a front flip over Panrahk and landed behind him but not without kicking Panrahk in the back of the head. Lewa then quickly tried to slash at Panrahk's right leg but Panrahk quickly turned around and blocked the attack.

"It ssseemsss you've gotten ssstronger the lassst time I fought you." said Panrahk

"Oh?" asked Lewa "Are you sure it isn't that you've gotten bog-foot at battle-fighting?"

Panrahk then attempted to stab Lewa where he was on the ground. But Lewa quickly did a somersault backwards just in the nick of time. Panrahk then quickly shot several blasts of fragmentation at him but Lewa avoided that also by rolling off to the side and into the bushes. Panrahk of course quickly followed. He found Lewa standing there waiting for him to make his move. Taking the advantage, Panrahk charged head first at Lewa. But Lewa used one of his katana and his element of air to make another strong gust of wind bringing the dirt with it. The dirt immediately got into Panrahk's eyes and blinded him.

Once he quickly got the dirt out of his eyes, Panrahk quickly looked around only to find that Lewa was gone. Panrahk growled and looked about his surroundings to see if he was hiding anywhere. But there was still no sign of him. Panrahk scowled in frustration but still kept looking.

"Where are you?" he shouted "Show yourssself!"

"I'm up-tree!" said a voice

Panrahk looked above him only to find that Lewa was about to land right on top of him. But instead of landing on him, Lewa punched Panrahk face flat into the ground. After that, he took a couple steps back to see if Panrahk had given up. Lewa smiled cheerfully thinking that he did. But Lewa hadn't realized that he had let his guard down. Panrahk swung his staff upward hitting Lewa in the chin. Then he went for several quick melee blows to Lewa's rib cage, stomach, chest and shoulder, and then kicked Lewa sending him flying against a tree.

Panrahk shot another blast of fragmentation at Lewa but Lewa jumped up to a higher branch in order to dodge the attack. Panrahk then jumped up and swung overhead but Lewa jumped much higher letting Panrahk hit the branch instead. Lewa was then floating above the trees (thanks to his Kanohi Miru Nuva) waiting for Panrahk to follow him which obviously he did. Panrahk started to fly straight at Lewa who was deep in thought trying to form a strategy.

'_Wait! I've just think-thought of a happy-plan!_' thought Lewa as Panrahk came soaring straight at him '_No, no, I'd probably turn out Rahkshi-bones if I did try to do it. But then again…_'

But as Panrahk was about ten feet away from him Lewa had made up his mind.

'_Ah, why not?_' thought Lewa

Just as Panrahk was about to ram straight into Lewa, Lewa quickly floated to the side and grabbed Panrahk by the staff causing him to stop suddenly in startlement. Lewa then took Panrahk's arms and folded them into very painful positions. Then the two of them went spiraling down the ground at full speed. The moment the two adversaries made impact with the ground, a sudden large cloud of dirt rose twelve feet high in the air along with a devastating BOOM!

Sara ran over to see if Lewa had survived through the crash. She quickly followed the cloud of dirt through the jungle and found Lewa and Panrahk battling each other to the death along with a small crater not too far away. The battle finally ended with Panrahk on his knees covered in cuts and bruises panting. Lewa stood his ground waiting for him to make his next move. If he kept this up, he would surely be dead before he knew it. He had no choice but to retreat.

"You may have won the battle, Toa," spat Panrahk "But you have not won the war. You and the othersss will pay for thisss along with your little human friend over there too."

Panrahk then took off to the skies and flew away.

"Well… that was a lot ever-easier than I'd expected," said Lewa who then turned to Sara "You alright?"

"Yeah." said Sara

"That's good to think-hear," said Lewa "Now, we'd better get to sing-song Le-Metru before crazy-one over there decides to quick-return. Otherwise, your current bad-situation will be bad-worse."

"Point taken." said Sara

"But we are definitely not foot-walking." said Lewa

"And how do suppose we get there?" asked Sara

"Simple-easy," said Lewa with a grin "Air-flying."

"Well that sou- air-flying? As in _fly_ flying?"

"Yes."

"You mean you can actually fly?"

"Yes."

"Okay… could you show me?"

"Don't need to. Here, grab on."

Sara put her arms around Lewa's neck.

"Grip-tight." said Lewa

"Wait, are you sure this is- WHOA!" said Sara as Lewa took off into the air

* * *

(If I am speaking Treespeak wrong can someone please tell me how I am messing up and give me the correct phrase because I'm still learning myself. Also, Happy Easter everyone!)


	5. Welcome to Metru Nui

AN (Author's note): Due to uploading mishaps, the original chapter 5 has been added to chapter 4. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW CHAPTER 4 PLEASE DO SO IMMEDIATELY!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

WHOOSH! The rushing speed of the wind blew through Sara's hair wildly. Her chest felt like it was quickly sinking down to the bottom of her stomach. Her ears became all cold and numb to the point where it actually started to hurt a little. A strong anxious sensation began to loom over her. She clenched her teeth tightly while her hands (which were wrapped around Lewa's neck) strangled each other till they turned bright red for the fear of falling off. Sara then started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Ow! No need to loud-shout, Sara!" said Lewa "I swear you're going to make me deaf!"

But Sara however could not hear Lewa's sentence since it was drowned out by the roar of the wind and her screaming. She continued screaming for several more minutes until the two began to pass over Le-Metru. Lewa tried to urge Sara to open her eyes and look down at the city below them. However, Sara was too scared to open her eyes due to the fact that she was afraid of heights.

"Hey, Sara! Look down-tree!" said Lewa

"NO!! I CAN'T!! TOO SCARED!!" screamed Sara

"Aw, it ain't that bad."

"NO! SERIOUSLY!! TOO SCARED!! CAN'T LOOK!!"

"Alright, but you're really missing out."

"ALRIGHT FINE I'LL LOOK!! BUT I'M ONLY TAKING A PEEK!!"

After opening her eyes only a crack, she saw a small glimmer down below. She slowly opened her eyes to get a better view. And that's when Sara saw it. Below her the sun's rays reflecting of the silvery, tiny buildings making the city look like a radiant lake of light. Sara's mouth dropped open in amazement. It was one of the most extravagant sights she had ever seen.

"Beautiful…" she whispered

The anxiety in Sara's chest suddenly lifted and her ears stopped aching from the cold numbness. Sara grinned cheerfully and her deep brown eyes sparkled with exuberance. Suddenly, she didn't feel so afraid anymore. Instead of screaming this time, she cheered and giggled like she was on some sort of really fun roller coaster ride.

"This is amazing!" she commented

"I knew you would like it!" said Lewa

The two quickly flew lower into the city. As they flew past the flying vehicles that went by them, Sara looked up down and around amazed at the technology that was present in this world which wasn't present in hers. To her, it reminded her of a futuristic city like in that one movie _The Fifth Element_ where almost all types of transportation could fly above the buildings with ease. Just thinking about it made Sara's eyes grow so wide with wonder that they looked like they were about to fall out of her eye sockets.

After what felt like fifteen minutes of flying through out Le-Metru, Lewa finally landed in front of a large, dome shaped hut in the middle of the city. Sara hopped down and started stumbling around because she was so dizzy from the constant sharp turns and drops.

"That was so cool!" giggled a capricious Sara "Can we do that again?"

"Maybe next time," chuckled Lewa "Not right now."

"Awwww." whined Sara

Lewa knocked twice on the silver colored door of the hut and awaited for a reply.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside

"It's me! Toa-hero Lewa!" replied Lewa

"Lewa! Come right in!" said the voice

"You wait-hide here," whispered Lewa to Sara "I want it to be a big surprise."

Lewa then opened the door, stepped into the hut and made a slight bow to show respect. Inside, Turaga Matau looked up from his desk and at Lewa. He smiled and walked over to Lewa.

"So, Toa-hero Lewa," said Turaga Matau "What brings you here?"

"Turaga, you are not going to believe this," said Lewa "And me heart-promise it's not another Bohrok false alarm."

Turaga Matau raised his eyebrow.

"Just indulge me." he said

"Alright, so I was deep-wood again and I think-saw ash bear laying what I think-thought was her food. So I go down-tree to greet her when I think-see this strange-odd lump deep-sleeping on the ground-path and when I picked it up, it was opened-eyed and it told me it was in fact a human! An actual living, air-breathing human!" explained Lewa

"Is this another one of your joke-pranks Lewa?" asked Turaga Matau

"Of course not! In fact, she's right outside." said Lewa who then opened the door, dragged Sara right in and held her up "Surprise, surprise!"

Turaga Matau looked at Sara in disbelief and then glanced at both Sara and Lewa in bewilderment.

"She is real…?" said Turaga Matau

"Yup! And not only that but…" started Lewa who then took Sara's fore arm and squeezed it gently "She's squishy!"

Sara looked at Lewa with a blank, confused, what-do-you-think-you're-doing sort of face while Matau sat back down at his desk in astonishment.

'_This is all just a dream-vision._' thought Turaga Matau '_Humans are not supposed to exist! In fact, they DON'T exist! It's just a child's bedtime story! And yet… there's one standing in front of me in my hut!_'

Turaga Matau then stood up and cleared his throat.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he started "I am Turaga Matau. The chief-elder of Le-Metru. And your name is…"

"Sara." said Sara as Lewa pushed her head down so that she would bow

"Sara." repeated Turaga Matau "Allow me to be the first to think-say welcome to Metru Nui."

* * *

AN: I apologize for the short chapter. But hey, at least it got up sooner! 


	6. Plans

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That night…

"What do you mean you _lossst_ her?!" said Turahk impatiently

"Let'sss jussst sssay I happened into one of the brat'sss new bodyguardsss and had my assss beaten," muttered Panrahk "She'sss allied with the Toa. And they've grown much ssstronger thessse passst yearsss."

Perfect. Jussst perfect." Said Turahk sarcastically "Exactly what we needed. We go on a sssearch party for sssome punk-assss brat and then the Toa come into the picture."

"But if she just recccently arrived on the island," said Gurahk (the blue rahkshi) "Then the Toa you fought isss mossst likely to take her to introduce her to the othersss; there isss only one placcce on thisss island where Toa are mossst likely to gather."

"Of courssse," said Vorahk (the black Rahkshi) "The Great Temple."

"Then it'sss sssettled," said Turahk "We attack the Great Temple tomorrow morning."

* * *

On the same day (though earlier in the afternoon), Lewa gave Sara a grand tour of the city of Le-Metru. After that. There was a huge, vivacious party that was thrown by the Le-Matoran residing there. Their reactions of a human roaming around the island were a mix of surprise, wonder and dumbfounded-ness. Not only only would they not stop following her, but they would also give these curious stares and constantly ask her questions. It all felt a bit awkward but Sara didn't mind.

Sara's reaction on the other hand, to seeing the Matoran was simply picking up one of the Matoran and examining them and stretching them in different directions curiously. These were the following comments from Sara:

"What are you guys? Little toy robots or something? Where are the batteries? Why are you so small?" Sara asked

It took a thorough explanation to make Sara realize that those were the civilians. Once she realized this, she made a long series of apologies to the Matoran.

The next morning, Sara slowly awoke, sat up drowsily and gazed around Lewa's hut. Since she had nowhere to stay for the night, Lewa made her a cot on the floor of his hut. At first she had no idea where she was until she remembered yesterday's events; the kidnapping, the escape, everything. Before she could fall back asleep, Lewa had opened the door and peeked in to see if she was awake or not. When he realized she did, he smiled and walked in.

"Finally, you're open-eyed," said Lewa "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Said Sara who had one eye opened and the other half closed (due to the fact that she was still tired)

She then changed the conversation.

"You know what's weird?" she asked

"What?" asked Lewa

"How humans are myths to you guys," said Sara "Wouldn't that just be weird if your own race was considered only a legend? I mean how is it that we all know about each other? Did we know each other? Were we aware of each other's existence? No, that couldn't be possible… unless… I'm actually in the future where humans have been long extinct and those people who wiped out the humans are trying to kill me for some unknown reason…"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" said Lewa in the middle of Sara's sentence

"But that would defy all things logical… unle-" said Sara who was then interrupted when Lewa crammed a fruit her mouth

"You need to stop deep-thinking so much," chuckled Lewa "Honestly, you're going to give yourself a headache."

Sara took the fruit out of her mouth and made a small embarrassed smile.

"I was talking to myself again, wasn't I?" she asked

"In a way of thin-speaking," he replied "Now come on, we're going to greet my Toa-brothers and sister at the Great Temple."

"You have brothers and a sister?" said Sara who had just swallowed a bite of the fruit Lewa had shoved into her mouth

"Yes, I do," said Lewa "Six Toa-brothers and one Toa-sister."

"Wow, big family." commented Sara

* * *

While walking on a long bridge in Ga-Metru with Turaga Matau and Lewa, Sara saw a colossal, dome-shaped structure surrounded by several towers. Her eyes widened and she found herself staring at it with awe. Never before had she seen anything so wondrous and mysterious in all of her short life. It was then that she realized that the building she was staring at was the Great Temple.

When the trio went inside they heard chattering echoing along the temple walls. Following the voices they came across a large sanctum that had several pillars along with thousands of hieroglyphs that were carved on the walls. In the middle of the sanctum was a dome-shaped shrine with six niches in it. By the shrine was a group of people chatting amongst themselves. When they heard the trio walk in, they stopped talking and gave them they're attention. Sara, who didn't like to attract too much attention, smiled feeling a bit embarrassed and shied away but Lewa grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Friends! You will not believe what has arrived in our home-realm! said Lewa who couldn't contain his excitement "Yesterday, as I was-"

"Get to the point, Lewa." said a red armored figure

"Okay, okay," said Lewa "What we found was an actual human!"

When Lewa said "actual human", he picked up Sara by the shoulders and held her out in front of him for everyone to see. Everyone's eyes went wide open along with several gasps. Sara just blankly stared back unaware of what to do or say.

'_Today is going to be a long day._' thought Sara


	7. Fake Keys and Break Ins

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Well, isn't this just great," muttered one of the cloaked figure in the cells "First, we go off finding that one really powerful dimensional gate mask only to find that it's not there. Then, we end up being prisoners and we get tortured. And then we're being accused that one of our own had freed some fugitive who is supposed to be some human kid." 

"Hey, look at the bright side Tawhiri," said another cloaked figure named Marama "At least things couldn't get any worse right?"

He then glanced at Alohalani who was in the cell next to him (along with Tawhiri) but he didn't reply.

"Right…?" repeated Marama

"Oh, trust me," said Alohalani "Things are going to get worse. Much worse."

"How can you be so certain?" asked one of the female cloaked figures named Iraha

"There's only one reason anyone would want to capture a human alive," said Alohalani "You remember that poem? The one about… you know… "

He then recited a poem that had been passed down since the time before time:

'_When death takes the day_

_And the world seems bleak_

_Take the tip of a cutter, be it sharp or dull_

_Glide it along the shell of a sapien_

_And it will begin to drip_

_Drip, drip, drip_

_When the scarlet tide finds its way out of the maze_

_Everything, even death, will be undone_

_All with a little trail of crimson thread_

_Drip, drip, drip_

_Drip, drip, drip_

_Drip, drip, drip_'

The entire brig fell silent. How could they ever forget that disturbing poem? The one poem that described… no, they couldn't even bear to think about it or even mention its name. Just the mention of that poem made Kale cringe. For a while no one uttered a word until another cloaked figure named Enakai spoke up.

"So, now what do we do?" he asked

"Well first," said Alohalani "We need to get out of here."

"Have any ideas?" asked Kale

"Just one," said Alohalani "Do you think you can teleport us out of here, Kale?"

"I could if I would if it weren't for the fact that I can only use my mask power once away thanks to certain _bargain_." said Kale

"Aw, damn that's right; I forgot." said Alohalani who then had another idea struck him "Wait, I've got it. It may be a little brutal, but we have no choice. Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

Some time later… 

"THAT'S your plan?!" asked Tawhiri who had given Alohalani a harsh right hook "That's all that Alohalani, the so-called 'Great Tactician' can come up with?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Tawhiri, calm down! Stop it Tawhiri! Would you give it a rest?" said the rest of the cloaked figures

Alohalani had several bruises and blood dripping from his mouth. It wasn't unusual for Tawhiri to succumb to being aggressive on the battlefield, but never would he hurt one of his own comrades out of sheer anger. As he tried to defend himself, one of the dungeon guards approached the cells to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey! Would you keep it down over there?" asked the guard "Honestly, you guys are more obnoxious than-"

"Now!" shouted Alohalani

Tawhiri grabbed the back of the guard's head and slammed him against the gate knocking him unconscious.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," commented Alohalani "Great job everyone but Tawhiri please remember when I ask you to hit me, I didn't mean for you to _actually_ hit me."

"Sorry," said Tawhiri "Bad habit of mine."

"I'll say," muttered Alohalani "Now, onto phase two of the plan."

Alohalani reached out of the cell, picked up a small ebony-colored key which fell onto the floor right beside the guard when he got knocked out, attempted to fit the key in the lock and set the himself and the others free… at least he would if he could. You see, there was a bit of a problem; the key wouldn't turn. Alohalani struggled to turn the key for a couple minutes and then gave up. He took the key out of the key hole and studied it carefully.

"Marama, what can you tell me about these keys?" asked Alohalani who tossed the keys to Marama and Enakai's cell

Marama preached outside of his cell, picked up the keys and examined them carefully as the others paused and waited for him to say what was to be said.

"It's a dud." said Marama

"Are you serious?" asked Kale

"Positive; it's the wrong key."

"Those damn clever bastards…"

"So, tactician," said another female cloaked figure named Anuhea "Got any bright ideas?"

Everyone just stared at him and in response Alohalani gave out a nervous smile.

* * *

As the hours grew by, Sara began to know more and more about the leaders and protectors of Metru Nui. However, she still felt a bit odd around them; like she seem to stand out a lot more than the rest. Not just by appearance, (actually it was mostly appearance) but by society and customs as well. It was like being a foreign exchange student entering a whole different country from the one they lived in. It felt sort of… ominous. 

"So Sara, (It is Sara right?)" said a Toa named Pohatu "Tell us about your world."

"Uh, well," said Sara "Wow, where to start… it's uh… really big and as far as I know in my thirteen short years really different from this world. Like, we don't have those chutes, or Kanoka disks or airships (But we have something similar to those)."

They were surprised not only of Sara's world but of when she mentioned her age; they hadn't realized that she was so young.

"How old did you say you were?"

"Thirteen, but some of my friends say I look a year older. Why?"

Suddenly a thunderous clash came from out of nowhere; everyone looked around find the source of the sound.

"What in Mata Nui's name was that?" asked Tahu

Two more explosions echoed throughout the entire sanctum. On the second explosion, a hole in the roof had burst open and all six Rahkshi came flying in through the hole.

"Sorry about the roof," said Turahk "But we just so happened to be in the neighborhood and we thought that we might _drop_ in."

* * *

(AN: Again, I highly apologize for the wait. I was very busy handling school and writer's block but now I believe I've come to a breakthrough. If my next entry doesn't come any time soon, wait longer and please be patient about it because I REALLY hate being rushed.) 


	8. Blitzkrieg Bop

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"You!" barked Tahu as he and the other Toa formed a half-circle around Sara and the Turaga "How is it that you're still alive?" 

"We don't have time for chit-chat," said Turahk "Jussst hand over the girl and we'll be on our way."

There was a slight pause as the Toa (except Lewa) and Turaga looked at each other surprised by the fact that the Rahkshi can finally talk and that they were after Sara.

"And for what reason would we do that?" asked Takanuva

"Oh, no reassson," said Lerahk "That isss if you want to put your peoplesss' livesss at risssk. For their sssake, I sssuggessst you give her to usss."

"Then take her," said Kopaka "That is, if you can get her from us."

"It will be our pleasure." said Kurahk

Both teams drew out their weapons and then charged at each other. As the Toa and Rahkshi fought against each other, the Turaga gently pulled Sara away so that they would be at a safe distance. The sound of their weapons clashing together echoed throughout the entire temple and beyond. At first, everyone was fighting each other one on one (Or in the Toas' case seeing that there's seven of them, two people had to fight one Rahkshi). But as the battle continued, some people gained on each other (like two or three people on one person sort of thing).

Gali blocked Panrahk's staff as he tried to strike her swiftly but to no avail. Panrahk pushed against his staff so hard that it made Gali go flying backwards. Luckily, instead of just falling to the ground, Gali started to do several back flips when her hands came in contact with the ground. When she stopped, she stood her ground and waited for Panrahk's next move. Panrahk shot several bolts of energy out of his staff at Gali. Gali, determined to strike back, ran towards Panrahk dodging the bolts. One of the bolts she dodged, she managed to do a front flip over one bolt that was very close to hitting her. As she flipped, she felt the heat of the bolt beating against her back. She landed, ran at Panrahk, jumped and kicked him across the head.

* * *

"You know, I think I liked them better when they only hissed." commented Pohatu to Onua 

"I second that." replied Onua

Meanwhile, the earth and stone Toa were back to back facing Guurahk and Turahk. When Guurahk shot a cone of dark energy out of his staff, Onua used his elemental powers to bring up a large wall of earth which blocked the attacked but disintegrated in the process however. Onua then brought up another wall of earth at the same as when Pohatu brought up several very large rocks. Instead of throwing their elements at the enemies in front of them, they turned around and threw their elements at the enemies that _weren't_ in front of them. Guurahk, after quickly recovering from the attack, ran up to Pohatu and smacked him across the face with the back of his staff.

"Pohatu!" cried Onua

* * *

Meanwhile, Kopaka was nearly backed up against a wall facing off against Lerahk and Vorahk. He was a tad bit outnumbered; but not outsmarted. He secretly pushed his free hand against the wall and created a small trail of ice that climbed up to the ceiling and secretly formed a group of huge icicles. That time he had dropped his guard on purpose letting Vorahk use his staff to push him up against his neck into the wall and suck out some of his energy. 

"Not ssso tough now are you, Toa?" asked Vorahk

As his energy was being slowly drained from his body, Kopaka started to chuckle. Vorahk looked at him puzzled. Suddenly, a small pebble-sized chunk of ice landed on top of his head. He looked up and to his surprise saw that the icicles were beginning to break off because of the vibration from slamming Kopaka into the wall. Kopaka, with whatever strength he had left in him, kicked off Vorahk bumping him into Lerahk. Suddenly, the icicles dropped down and from the ceiling and formed two cages around the two Rahkshi. The Rahkshi shrieked in fury while trying to break out of their cages while Kopaka, who used the wall to support himself due to his energy being drained, merely smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takanuva and Lewa took on Kurahk one attacking from the front and the other attacking from the back. Kurahk effectively blocked both attacks from both sides. Kurahk then bashed Takanuva with his staff causing to Takanuva to move backwards. He then turned around and tried to swing overhead at Lewa but missed. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from nowhere. 

"Hey, slug-head!" said Tahu from on top of a pillar

Tahu then jumped from the pillar on top of Kurahk and wrestled him to the ground.

* * *

(AN: I'm cutting it off from there because this is taking way too long for me to work on.) 


End file.
